1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for increasing hydrolysis of cellulosic material with an enzyme composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cellulose is a polymer of the simple sugar glucose linked by beta-1,4-bonds. Many microorganisms produce enzymes that hydrolyze beta-linked glucans. These enzymes include endoglucanases, cellobiohydrolases, and beta-glucosidases. Endoglucanases digest the cellulose polymer at random locations, opening it to attack by cellobiohydrolases. Cellobiohydrolases sequentially release molecules of cellobiose from the ends of the cellulose polymer. Cellobiose is a water-soluble beta-1,4-linked dimer of glucose. Beta-glucosidases hydrolyze cellobiose to glucose.
It is well known in the art that oxidation of biomolecules such as DNA, lipids, or protein is a significant issue in biological systems. Consequently, removal or exclusion of reactive oxygen species may improve the performance of cellulose-hydrolyzing enzyme systems.
Hydrolysis of cellulosic material, e.g., lignocellulose, by an enzyme composition can be reduced by oxidative damage to components of the enzyme composition and/or oxidation of the cellulosic material by, for example, molecular oxygen.
The present invention provides methods for increasing hydrolysis of cellulosic materials with an enzyme composition.